Wrong
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Watson sabía que estaba cometiendo el peor de los errores. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un daño irreparable a personas a las que quería. Pero por alguna razón era incapaz de detenerse. Sherlock&Watson.


Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, esto lo hago precisamente porque no me pertenece; por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, lo tengo escrito desde hace tiempo, pero no me decidí a subirlo hasta hoy. ¿Por qué? Porque guardado en mi ordenador no hace nada y aquí supongo que alguien lo disfrutará.

Y sin más dilación, les dejo con el fic que espero que sea de su agrado.

**Wrong**

Watson sabía que estaba cometiendo el peor de los errores. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un daño irreparable a personas a las que quería. Pero por alguna razón era incapaz de detenerse.

No se había dado cuenta de lo que había deseado hasta que le había visto finalmente de frente, de pie, con una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia… Había estado demasiado tiempo sin él, sin saber dónde estaba y si estaba bien. Había sabido que estaba vivo, pero sin una prueba sólida real. Y ese era el resultado de la espera.

Una reacción incapaz de impedir, ni dominar.

A su lado el bastón cayó al suelo, pero no le importó. Sus manos estaban apresando los brazos de Holmes, mientras sus labios se encargaban de saborear su boca por primera vez.

Había sido una ausencia demasiado larga que Watson no había sabido manejar como se debía. Y al tenerlo en frente no había podido controlarse por más tiempo. Y estaba mal, aquella estaba muy mal… y Watson era incapaz de detenerse… lo que lo hacía todo peor.

¿Cómo podría mirar a Mary a los ojos?

¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Holmes?

Alargó el beso todo lo que pudo, no queriendo enfrentarse a lo que vendría a continuación. Nunca había podido elegir entre Mary y Holmes, y tampoco podría hacerlo en ese instante. Si se separaba de Holmes sabía lo que vendría, y en cierta manera era peor que el rechazo, porque Holmes le miraría con sus ojos marrones esperando unas palabras que Watson jamás podría pronunciar.

Llegó el inevitable fin del beso, y Holmes le miró fijamente, anhelante y expectante. Pero Watson no dijo nada, sólo le devolvió una mirada suplicante en la que le pedía que no le obligase.

Tras un pesado silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se movió, Holmes decidió dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Bien mi querido Watson –dijo sin dejar de mirarle-. Quizás haya algo que…

- No lo diga –le cortó-. No me haga esto Holmes.

- Yo no he hecho nada –replicó-. No he sido yo quien nos ha colocado en esta situación.

Watson se sintió morir. Desde que le vio por primera vez sintió que había algo extraño entre ellos. La manera en la que Sherlock se cogió a él para evitar la caía, cómo le había mirado fijamente, analizándole para aceptarle cómo nuevo compañero. Los dedos de Holmes se habían aferrado a su brazo y Watson había sentido la necesidad de ayudarle.

Y ahora estaban allí, con esa necesidad incontrolable que no sólo le exigía el ayudarle… Watson necesitaba más de Holmes. Quería borrar esos sentimientos, pero su pecho latía con fuerza a cada instante, pidiéndole más.

Sherlock le siguió mirando fijamente en busca de una respuesta que le resultase satisfactoria. Watson podía ver en sus ojos claramente el deseo de escuchar unas palabras que podrían derrumbar todo su mundo. Holmes no esperaba una explicación, no la necesitaba, esperaba de él otra cosa. Esperaba estar por encima de Mary en sus afectos.

Holmes siempre había sido cruel en su forma de sentir, de querer, y no iba a cambiar por él. Watson desvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer para huir de aquel instante.

Pero no podría huir, Holmes ya había decidido que no huiría.

John volvió a mirarle entonces. El deseo de volver apresar sus labios continuaba ahí, apremiante, desesperando por saborearle de nuevo.

- Mi querido doctor…

No sabía lo que iba a decir, ni le importaba. No quería hablar, no quería aceptar la verdad de sus actos, no quería saber nada. Sólo quería besarle, abrazarle y sentirle a su lado. Ya habría tiempo de aceptar sus acciones, de aceptar sus sentimientos, su necesidad… ya habría tiempo de todo aquello, de huir de esa noche, de huir de Mary, de la mentira…

Ya habría tiempo para las palabras y la culpa y la vergüenza…

En ese instante sólo quería estar a su lado, sintiendo su calor y queriéndole como hacía tiempo había deseado.

Y ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás.

**Fin**

Bueno, hasta aquí fue todo. No he querido arriesgarme a continuar el fic porque realmente no sé lo que quiero hacer.

Y nada, espero que les haya gustado, y ya, como siempre, pido un review con sus impresiones y opiniones, son siempre bien recibidas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
